La boda de mi hermano
by WrenAgreste09
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cuales fueron los pensamientos de Dagur Berserker al ver a su hermanito casarse?


Sipnosis: ¿alguna vez se han preguntado cuales fueron los pensamientos de Dagur al ver a su hermanito casarse?

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DAGUR BERSERKER.

Mi hermanito se casó hoy...

Y lo de hermano no es solo porque mi hermana de sangre es la mejor amiga de Astrid.

Es muchísimo más que eso...

Sí, si le preguntaras a un científico, probablemente seguiría hablando del ADN y otras cosas ridículas sobre genética y te diría que Hipo no es mi hermano.

Diría que no había forma de que lo fuéramos porque no compartimos la misma sangre...

Bueno...Hipo es mi hermano en todo lo que cuenta, y para mí, la sangre compartida es la menos importante de todas.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Recuerdo haber pensado 'De ninguna manera este pequeño gusano dura dos segundos en el mundo real'.

Supongo que estaba equivocado, ¿eh?

No entendía muchas cosas en ese entonces.

Ciertamente, no entendía mucho sobre la amistad, pero esa es una historia completamente diferente.

Todavía no estoy seguro de como es que Hipo atrae a la gente hacia él.

De cualquier manera, no esta en una habitación ni dos minutos y todos quieren acercarse a él.

Sin embargo,él no permite que mucha gente pase más allá de esa guardia exterior. A veces me siento bendecido por ser uno de esos pocos...

Supongo que es porque lo he visto en su mejor momento y en su peor momento.

Recuerdo cómo estuvo después de que Estoico se fue ... ese no fue un momento feliz.

Y yo estaba ocupado reorganizando la isla Berserker, pero Heather me contó lo suficiente...

Pude ver el cambio en él cuando me otorgo a lo que ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos...Destrozó.

Sí, él todavía era Hipo, pero no el mismo que había conocido.

Demonios, apuesto a que si tomaran una foto de Hipo el primer día que lo conoci, y la compararas con una de él después de derrotar a Drago, juraras que ni siquiera es la misma persona.

Creo que son sus ojos, principalmente... Se ven muy cansados ahora.

Supongo que no es ningún secreto que todos estuvimos bastante preocupados por él durante un tiempo. Heather especialmente. Ella es bastante intensa cuando se trata de su hermanito postizo.

Esperamos y rezamos para que encuentre a alguien algún día, que pueda tener una relación estable. Él ciertamente se lo merecía.

Por supuesto, deberían haberme golpeado cuando esa persona resultó ser Astrid Hofferson...

Quiero decir, sí, cualquiera podría decir que se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro ... jóvenes, guapos, amantes de los dragones...¿Pero casarse? Demonios, todos estábamos en estado de shock.

Lo admito, al principio estaba un poco receloso de ella. Ella había jurado matarme con su hacha... a mi , y básicamente a todo Berk.

Es extraño cómo eso parecia molestar a todos excepto a él.

Tal vez él vio algo diferente en ella todo el tiempo.

Pero luego veo la forma en que Astrid lo mira cuando cree que nadie la está mirando... Ella lo adora Naturalmente...

En este momento estoy observando como Bocón dice 'Puede besar a la novia' y Hiccup se gira hacia Astrid.

Él pone sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y se inclina, lo poco que tiene que hacer, de todos modos, para besarla.

Debo haber soltado un suspiro... porque Heather me mira con una expresión de complicidad en su rostro. Por supuesto, está a punto de llorar.

La dejé pensar que me he puesto sentimental y la rodeé con mi brazo. Mi hermana...

A veces eso es difícil de creer.

Como el padrino y la madrina de honor, yo y Heather caminamos por el pasillo delante de los recién casados. Salimos a la brillante tarde de Berk para ver a miles de personas vitoreando y gritando. Todos quieren echar un vistazo a los jefes de la isla.

Miro a Hiccup y me pregunto si todo este alboroto le molesta en lo que se supone que es el día más especial, y generalmente privado en la vida de un hombre.

Él atrapa mi mirada y me da la sonrisa más brillante que he visto de él... Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Nah, a él no le importa la multitud. Él tiene su futuro justo a su lado y me doy cuenta de que este futuro, lo está mirando con adoración de nuevo.

Tal vez Astrid Hofferson se está suavizando...o tal vez es solo la influencia del hombre que acaba de prometer amar y honrar por el resto de su vida. Yo, creo que es eso.

Se feliz, hermanito. Te lo mereces...


End file.
